


A Favor

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desperation, Family in Trouble, Kissing, Multi, Pre-Relationship, discussion of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Percy goes to Antonin Dolohov for help with some trouble he's facing and Daphne tags along.
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Daphne Greengrass, Antonin Dolohov/Percy Weasley, Antonin Dolohov/Percy Weasley/Daphne Greengrass
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19
Collections: Tag(line) You're It! Competition





	A Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Tagline_Youre_It_Comp_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Tagline_Youre_It_Comp_2020) collection. 



> I chose Apocalypse for the challenge and was given the characters of Percy Weasley, Daphne Greengrass and Antonin Dolohov as well as prompt and trope that are stated bellow. 
> 
> “See our family. And feel better about yours.” (The Simpsons Movie) 
> 
> The trope was Friends with Benefits

Percy Weasley bit his lip and tried not to stare at the young woman who just came in from the rain.

Why in the world would Daphne Greengrass be standing in his sitting room? he wondered

“It looks as if your thinking over something quite troubling, perhaps I should come back later,” Daphne says and turns to go

It’s then that Percy realizes he hasn’t said a single thing since she came in. 

“No, Daphne, Wait Please,” Percy says “You surprised me that’s all. I just wasn’t expecting anyone today, given how horrible the weather is.”

Daphne flushes a light pink at his words and glances at the window where rain and wind are battering it. “I know that it was a bad idea but I just couldn’t stand it anymore, I needed to come here and tell you everything.”

“Everything?” Percy asks confused 

“Yes,” Daphne says, wringing her hands together as she stares at him 

I know we're good friends and everything and I know I might possibly be ruining our friendship by telling you this but I have had feelings for you for quite a long time. Ro-mantic feelings.” 

He blinks at her. That was definitely not what he had been expecting to hear come tumbling out of his friend’s mouth. He had expected her to ask for help or something not to proclaim her love for him.

Even though he knows Daphne is quite beautiful with her blonde hair and grey eyes he had never viewed her as anything but a person who needed help with their studies. It was only recently he had begun to view her as a friend.

He opened and closed his mouth, trying to get words to come out. Percy Weasley was at a loss for words and he had no idea how to say that he did not feel the same way.

“Daphne, While I- She was kissing him now, fast and quick, her cold hands were trying to find something to do. It was perfect.

Suddenly the door to the sitting room burst open and Ginny tumbled in saying something. And the moment that Percy hadn’t even known he wanted was over. 

“Charlie’s run off again!” Ginny screamed and then looked between them brows furrowing, “Am I interrupting something?”

Percy glances at Daphne and finds what he can only describe as a shell-shocked look on her face, had he kissed her back too well? Had it been good for her? Or is she realizing that what she did was not something she ever wanted to pursue?

Ginny clears her throat and Percy refocuses on his sister.

“Perhaps.” He mutters, answering Ginny’s question

“Right. Sorry.” Ginny says apologetically “But Charlie’s ran off again but this time it’s not to go look for Dragons but to ruin a woman of great societal standing.”

“What are you talking about?” Percy asks

Ginny glowers at him, “I’m trying to tell you Charlie has run off to get revenge on Lucius Malfoy by seducing Narcissa Malfoy.”

Percy and Daphne both stare at her.

“I’m telling the truth! “It’s all in this letter,” Ginny says excitedly, holding up a couple of pieces of paper.

“We’re not saying we don’t believe you,” Daphne says 

“In fact, we haven’t said anything at all,” Percy mutters folding his arms over his chest. And then elbowed in the side by Daphne. 

“As I was saying, We’re not saying we don’t believe you. We’re just confused about what’s going on.”

Ginny gives her a small smile and fops into a chair by the fireplace, “Perhaps it would be best if I explained everything that’s been going on with Charlie.” 

“That would be most helpful,” Percy says with a sigh, sitting down on the sofa and helping himself to a cup of tea, and pointedly ignores Daphne's glare.

Ginny who was not perturbed by her brother’s words, picks up a cookie and shoves it into her mouth before beginning her tale, “So this whole revenge plot started several months ago… Maybe a year ago, I really don’t know at this point but I believe it had something to with Lucius Malfoy wanting to buy a rare miniature dragon as a wedding present for Draco. 

Daphne leans forward a little bit, “I remember seeing a small dragon at the wedding. It had blue, greenish scales with white spikes practically everywhere.”

Percy can see that Ginny nods trying to be nice but knows that she is practically chomping at the bit to continue telling the story.

“Well, you know that after what happened with everything in the past and with the Malfoy’s wanting to take over the twin’s shop after George couldn’t keep it up after Fred’s death. Charlie absolutely wants nothing to do with any of them and won’t take any of their money.

Percy and Daphne nod but say nothing. Practically everyone in wizarding Britain knows that the Weasley and Malfoy families have been in a centuries-long blood feud and it’s only gotten worse as time has gone on.

Apparently, Malfoy and our dear fiery brother got into an argument and push came to shove and now Charlie believes Liuicus Malfoy stole one of his dragons.”

At those words, Percy wants to scream or perhaps punch something but since he’s in the presence of his sister he can’t so he settles for pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing.

Ginny doesn’t need to explain any further than this Percy can definitely see how the revenge plot unfolded. Lucius stole a Dragon, Charlie would hatch a scheme to get back at him, do some digging, and then enact his plan which was to steal the most prized thing in Malfoy’s life.

“Wait, how does Narcissa fit into everything?” Daphne asks sounding, utterly confused

“Charlie’s most prized possessions are his dragons.” Percy groans, “So he hatched a plan to steal Narcissa away from Lucius- “ie by seducing Narcissa,” Ginny says cutting in “Because Charlie figures that Narcissa is the person Lucius most prizes.”

Percy and Ginny glance at each other for a couple of seconds wondering if they did a good job explaining, as silence reigns. Then Daphne begins to laugh and at any other time, Percy would have found it charming.

“What’s so funny?” Ginny asks as Daphne continues to laugh

“Lucius Malfoy’s most prized person is his son,” Daphne says trying to catch her breath.

Percy feels the blood drain from his face, and a frown forms instantly, “I must go.” 

Both women turn to look at him. “Whatever for?” Ginny asks “We’re coming up with a plan to save Charlie from his own stupidity.”

Percy’s mind has already come up with an almost perfect plan to save Charlie but he can’t tell either of them that for two reasons: 1) Percy just thought of it and 2)  Antonin might not agree to do it.

“I need some air. It is quite stuffy in here.” Percy stood up, 

“It’s still raining cats and dogs outside,” Ginny said as Percy stood up and made his way to the door 

“Percy! Come back here!”

He tried his best to ignore both his sister’s calls and the urge to  Apparate  inside the house. He needed to move quickly. Time was of the essence!

He caught the last bit of what Ginny was saying to Daphne, as he left the house, “You See our family and feel better about yours." 

He would have actually liked to stick around and find out what Daphne would have said to that small comment but he needed to move quickly. Time was of the essence!

Percy knew that rain had made the ground so muddy it was near impossible to find the proper  Apparition  point so he began to look.

He searched long enough that Daphne came outside.

“This way, dear.” She said taking his hand and yanked him gently in the correct direction as she passed by while holding an umbrella aloft with her other hand. 

Percy stumbled slightly but managed to catch himself so neither of them tumbling into the mud and gave Daphne a sheepish smile.

\----

They were now on a busy cobblestone street mainly walking in silence for it was quite cozy under Daphne’s umbrella. Plus, there was the matter that Percy was going to see a reformed Death Eater.

“ So, you’re going to see Antonin Dolohov?” Daphne asked trying to sound nonchalant about it 

At those words, Percy made involuntary noise as his mouth fell open and realized where Daphne had been taking him this entire time.

“How did you… he asks but he is too afraid to finish the question so he lets it hang in the air between them.

“Know?” Daphne prompts 

Percy nods, too afraid to say anything.

“Every well to do pureblood family knows him in some capacity.” She says

Percy doesn’t say anything for he knows that  Antonin does odd jobs now that Voldemort is dead. He knows that currently, the man is acting as a bodyguard for another pureblood family.

Percy hopes that it’s not the Malfoys.

“He takes money or sexual favors, And just what anyone asks of him. Daphne continues 

“That’s only if he feels like it,” Percy says as they turn a corner and duck into an alleyway.

“You know Antonin talks about you quite a lot.” Daphne says, “Only when he’s drunk.” She amends at the shocked look on his face

“You two must be very close for  Antonin to get drunk around you,” Percy says purposefully looking at the ground to avoid looking at her.

“Yes,” Daphne says, stepping closer to Percy to avoid a large group of people as they come out on a different bit of sidewalk, and Percy unknowingly wraps an arm around her waist 

“I have an agreement with him.”

“Really,” Percy said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, and I will not under any circumstances tell you that arrangement is.”

“Alright.” 

“So, tell me how you met him.” Daphne says

“Hey.” Percy says loudly, “You cannot expect me to tell you how I know one of Lord Voldemort’s inner-circles when you won’t tell me what type of arrangement, you have with him.”

“Percy, I deserve to know I'm coming along. As back up to this meeting between the two of you, Daphne says, “And it would be good for me to know some background information, so I know what I'm getting into.” Possibly.

“I didn’t ask you to come along.” 

“I know, but I care for you,” Daphne says

“I think you made that abundantly clear earlier today,” Percy says, rubbing the back of his neck as he remembers the kiss.

Daphne just looks at him, pointedly.

“Okay, fine.” Percy mumbles I’ll tell you a little bit.

“Thank you.”

“I don't remember exactly, but it was in a bar, close to the end of the war, before the Battle of Hogwarts. We just ran into each other. I was a bit bummed out about losing my ministry job still.

And I… and I had no idea who he was at the time. Didn’t realize until much later who he was and why he looked so familiar.” Percy pauses here for a moment to see if Daphne is going to comment on anything.

Daphne says nothing so Percy continues, “Anyways we got to talking, and the drinks piled up. And we ended up in bed and Fantastic Sex. Then I found out who he was and went to confront him for not telling me and… The sex... It’s never exactly ended.” 

“So, maybe sort of Friends with Benefits with a reformed Death Eater?” Daphne mutters

“Well, I don't know if you would call us friends, we don't really talk, we go to go, go to each other. When we have a need, really, for each other. “ Percy says tapping his chin, “I like his darkness, he enjoys... I don't know what he enjoys really. But he seems to like me well enough, especially if he talks about me to you when he is drunk.”

Perhaps you should talk to him about this relationship and where you both are in it. Daphne says, softly

Percy can’t help but laugh “ Sure talk to him about it. I’ll definitely do that.” sarcasm drips from every word.

\----

They come to a stop in front of a door and after taking a deep breath, Percy knocks.

“Thank you for telling me that.” Daphne said, as they waited for someone to answer the door

“You're welcome” Percy said mumbled 

The door opened a crack and a pair of dark brown eyes peered out Percy knew that  Antonin in all his muscled dark haired glory had answered the door.

“Weasley, What are you doing here?  Antonin grumbled swinging the door a little wider

“Are you busy?” Percy asked, “I have come to talk to you about something?”

“You know me. I like to keep busy.” said  Antonin “Keeps away the voices.”

Percy's smile is strained but Antonin laughs at his own joke.

“May we come in?” Percy asks a little more forceful in his tone this time.

“We?” 

“Yes.” Daphne said peeking over Percy’s shoulder.

If the former Death Eater was surprised that one of Greengrass girls was with Percy he didn’t show it but the door did swing open even wider and  Antonin hurriedly motioned them into his apartment.

“Thank you.” Percy said, looking around at meager furnishings as the door shut behind Daphne and himself.

“Were you followed?” Antonin asked as he made his way to the sofa to sit down. 

He didn’t offer his guests any seating because there is no other place to sit besides the sofa.

“I don’t believe so.” Percy said brows crinkling 

An awkward silence filled the space, “No  Dolohov,” Daphne said with a small sigh, pulling a cigarette from her purse, “I made sure of it.”

“How?” Percy asked turning toward her as  Antonin nodded slowly, taking her answer at face value unlike a couple seconds ago where he’d practically growled at Percy.

“Don’t ask questions, if you’re not prepared to hear the answer, Dear.” Daphne said leaning against the wall.

“Fine.” Percy said, turning to face  Dolohov, again  only to find the man staring at him intensely which made him nervous enough to run a hand through his red curls.

“Have you had any...any contact with the Malfoys recently?” Percy asked, staring up at the ceiling and then at  Antonin .

The man tilted his head slightly, staring at Percy as if waiting for Percy to say something else, but when no other words were forthcoming from either of his unwanted guests, he replied, “I have not been in contact with the Malfoys for quite a while. Should I be expecting them to?” 

At those words, Percy was able to relax a little, “Great, Thank you for your time  Dolohov. We shall bother you no further, Come along Daphne.” He said and reached for her.

Daphne did not take Percy’s hand, “Please.” He whispered silently

“No.” Daphne said, shaking her head, “Tell him.”

Percy glanced at Dolohov. He was bent forward, hands folded together watching them, “You seem to be in a spot of trouble Weasley. Perhaps I could help,” Dolohov’s accent was quite heavy and just hearing it did things to Percy, “For a price that is.”

Percy gave Antonin a tight thin smile, “Of course.” 

Percy, seeing no way out of this situation huffed loudly and then told Antonin Dolohov exactly what was going on with Charlie and why they were here.

\---

Antonin said nothing as Percy’s mouth shut, his tale finished. He was thinking about what would be the best course of action for himself. If what Weasley said was true, then there would be quite a lot of cash to be made. And  Antonin did believe Percy for the redhead did not have enough evil in his bones to lie, too often.

“Let’s say I believe you.” Antonin said to his now silent guests. “What’s in it for me if I turn down Malfoy’s request to break your brother into a million tiny pieces.”

He watched as Percy stood from where he had settled on the floor and began to look around in search of a payment; Percy’s eyes alight on Daphne but slid past not daring to ask for money from her, he then frantically pats down his trousers for money or his wallet.

As Antonin watches he admires Percy, his red hair, the couple freckles he can see peeking out the collar of his shirt, the wild look in his green eyes.

Antonin smiles when Percy comes to the realization of what he’ll have to do. He looks down at his boots rather than straight at Antonin. “My body.” 

Antonin is impressed. There’s a strong tone in Weasley’s voice and a hard unbreakable look in his eyes. This looks so different from all the other Percy Weasley he’s seen. It looks like that backbone Antonin has caught glimpses of a couple times before has finally come out to play.

And that’s why Antonin knows he can’t let the price be Percy’s body even though he’s never turned down such a tempting offer before. He’s just realized that what he’s had with Percy is important and he can’t let the fact that Malfoy might request something be the thing that ruins it.

“No Weasley.” He says gruffly, his eyes drinking in the other man’s beautiful frame

“No,” Percy spits out confused, he opens and closes his mouth several times. “What do you mean no? Daphne and I were just- “I don’t care what you and Greengrass were discussing outside my door. I will not accept payment from you.”

“What? Why not?”

Antonin doesn’t answer those questions so silence fills the room.

Daphne's voice breaks the silence, “Even though that brute won’t tell you, he occasionally does this; A favor for a friend.”

“Really?” Percy asks, turning toward her. 

Daphne nods and Antonin frowns at her.

“It means he cares.” She says “Just like I do.”

Antonin has the great joy of seeing a blush alight onto Percy Weasley’s sharp cheekbones. And he hopes at some point either Daphne or Percy will tell him at some point.

“Do I owe you anything?”

Antonin goggles at Weasley, “No. It’s a favor. You’ve heard of those before, correct?”

Percy nods.

Silence falls over all three of them. None of them know how to break it. Or perhaps they don’t want to.

“It’s quite late, maybe we should leave?” 

Maybe it’s the alcohol he drank before they both showed up at his door but the words tumble out of his mouth unbidden, “You’re welcome to stay. My bed is big enough for three.”

Daphne and Percy say nothing but do give him an easy smile. 

This might not be the best or most healthy way to deal with feelings or family matters but it works for Antonin Dolohov and his friends.


End file.
